Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 117: Looks Can Be Deceiving
by 1942
Summary: The Lightning searches for the Fire Crystal, but once he reaches the cave where it is held, he couldn't open the entrance, since he wasn't chosen. Nearby, Winry and Riza were canyon climbing against each other until The Lightning attacks them, but Edward and the others save them. But when The Lightning shows unconscious Van Hohenheim in a coffin, Edward sets off to save him.


I own NOTHING! Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 117: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Episode 117

"Looks Can Be Deceiving"

NOTE #1: The season 3 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Lightning Wing – June 27, 1999 6:03 AM

At The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Lightning, while bowing down, tells his master, Lightnisaur, a faster way to free him from his imprisonment. "Lord Lightnisaur, there is a faster way to set you free. Without needing to sacrifice four humans of pureness and heart." The Lightning said. "A faster way?" Lightnisaur asked. "Yes, the Seven Legendary Alchemists of Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light and Dark created elemental crystals out of their own power to keep you imprisoned, then hid them across the world, but once I have all seven crystals, **YOU WILL BE FREED FROM YOUR CONFINEMENT SO YOU CAN ONCE AGAIN WREAK HAVOC ON ALL OF EXISTENCE! HHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed evilly as Lightnisaur started to laugh evilly as well, but more maniacally. **"HHAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!"** Lightnisaur laughed loudly as this made the ship shake, which made The Lightning launch and crash onto the shrine's roof, then falls back on the floor, with an unnoticed Kagetane giggling at him.

The Fire Crystal Cave Entrance, Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:05 AM

At the Resembool Woods' Canyon Region, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleport to the flame insignia Fire Crystal Cave's entrance, with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "And now, we must get entrance to the cave!" The Lightning said as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley step back so The Lightning can open the entrance to the Fire Crystal Cave with his force lightning, but once he zapped the entrance, it bounced back at him, causing him to fall on the ground in minor pain while grunting in pain until he gets up. "It appears that there is only person in all of existence who can open this entrance! **HHAHAA!"** The Lightning cackled as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley cackle along with him.

The Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:12 AM

At the Resembool Woods' Canyon Region, Winry and Riza, in their canyon climbing gear, are having a canyon climbing contest while climbing a big canyon in the area. "Riza! Bet you I can reach the top first!" Winry taunted playfully as she tries to climb higher than Riza. "As if!" Riza replied as they end up next to each other, all while they sweat heavily. But when the two girls were about to resume their climbing contest as they grab their climbing ropes, blue laser beams cut their climbing ropes in half, causing Winry and Riza to fall, but luckily held on to a cliff with their left hands. When Winry and Riza turned around, they saw twelve L-Bots aiming at them from below them, with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who is wearing his hat, lightning teleporting into the area as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "You bitches are completely outnumbered!" The Lightning yelled as he tries to throw a Lightning Bomb at them from his utility belt, but four small fireballs hit the ground in front of him, stopping him from pulling out a Lightning Bomb from his utility belt. Then Winry, Riza, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their twelve L-Bots see Edward, on his motorcycle wearing his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, as well as a full-face helmet, a transformed Alphonse in Winry's 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, Roy in his light gray 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, Jean and Maria in their pale green 1986 Mercury Sable and a transformed Trisha riding on Robo-Corn, rushing to Winry and Riza's aid. In order to get to Winry and Riza, a transformed Trisha on her Robo-Corn blasting the first six L-Bots with her Alchemy Blaster while Roy, in his light gray 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, blasts the other six L-Bots with his fire bullets from his right finger like a gun from the window, leaving all twelve L-Bots dead and in pieces. After the others parked and left their vehicles/steed while Edward took off his helmet and put it on his motorcycle's seat to help the two girls, Winry and Riza lost their grip on the cliff and fall and scream, but are caught by their husbands as they land on their arms. "You guys got here just in time!" Winry said. "We always do!" Edward replied as he winked at his wife as he lets her down along with Roy letting down Riza. "For my next trick!"

The Lightning exclaimed as he wears a magician's hat and Dracula cape while holding a magic wand in his right hand, then shows a red coffin with white layers with his left claw from the left with The She-Lightning doing the same thing, but from the right while grinning as Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley stand behind the coffin grinning as well. "What are you up to, Lightning?" Edward asked as he and our heroes approach the demon. "You like magic, alchemist?" The Lightning asked mockingly. "Then I have something special just for you!" The Lightning shouted as the screen zooms in on him. "We don't have time for your tricks!" Edward replied loudly as he points at The Lightning. "My lovely She-Lightning!" The Lightning said as he shows his wife with his left claw as the screen moves to the right to show her. "Thank you, my love!" The She-Lightning replied as she prepares to open the coffin as the screen moves to the left to show it. **"ALAKAZAM! OPEN THE BOX!"** The Lightning screamed as The She-Lightning opens the coffin with her right hand, showing with her right hand an out cold Van Hohenheim with his hands crossed while touching his heart! The edge of his sleeves partially torn off! Shocking everyone! Mainly Edward! **"WHAT!? DAD!?"** Edward gasped as he tries to save his and Alphonse's father along with our other heroes, only to be stopped by another twelve L-Bots, to which our heroes fight back. "Let us make our exit!" The Lightning said. "After you, my love!" The Lightning said as The She-Lightning nodded while one of the twelve L-Bots closes the coffin. **"DAD!"** Edward screamed offscreen as The Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley get ready to hijack Winry's Campervan that she kept unlocked while approaching it. **"LET HIM GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Edward shouted angrily with tears in his eyes as three L-Bots surrounding him pin him to the ground. **"NOOOOO!"** Edward shouted offscreen as a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse and Roy fight and destroy the L-Bots pinning Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria. Once The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and an L-Bot entered Winry's stolen Campervan, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku and Arthur Lucifer haul the coffin containing Van Hohenheim into the vehicle while one of the four remaining L-Bot heads to the driver's seat to drive him and his masters out of here. "Go." The She-Lightning ordered as the L-Bot in the driver's seat floors it and drives off. **"DAD!"** Edward screamed as he grabs all three of the L-Bots pinning him down by the hand and electrocutes them with his alchemy as the robot foot soldiers blew to pieces. After that, Edward leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to his motorcycle, puts his full-face helmet back on and goes after The Lightning to save his father. "Edward no!" A transformed Trisha shouted as her eldest son ignores her and disappeared into the forest.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:15 AM

At the Resembool Swamps, Edward, on his motorcycle while wearing his full-face helmet, finally catches up to The Lightning on Winry's Campervan that he stole, but it was completely empty with all the doors opened. When Edward tried to figure where his enemies are, he sees a note taped to the inside of the front passenger seat that says "Gone fishin'" as the screen moves to the right to show it, all while Edward gets off his motorcycle and puts his full-face helmet on his motorcycle's seat. The coast was clear, so Edward made his way into the Campervan to find the coffin and save his father. But when Edward opened the coffin, it was empty, baffling Edward as he closes it, but then he hears crying and coughing coming from a taped up cardboard box in the back of the vehicle. When Edward opened the box, he saw a crying and coughing Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie inside the box, cramped into each other. As the three children cried and coughed, Edward gently takes them out of the box one at a time, the first being Rosie, the second being Trisha Jr. and the last being Maes. The three children the cried violently and coughed violently as Edward gives them a hug. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, daddy's here…" Edward whispered as his hug made Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie somewhat better. "What happened, kids? Who put you in that box?" Edward asked worringly. "It was Th-The Lightning! He s-saw us and he p-put us in th-that box! And -w-we couldn't br-breathe! **WHHAHHUUHH!"** Maes cried as he and his younger sisters cry violently and cough violently with him, prompting Edward to hug them again, but starts to cry himself. "I'm sorry…If I wasn't there to protect you…" Edward whimpered as he cries while still hugging a crying and coughing Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who all shared there cries until Edward resumes tracking down the people who are holding his father captive. "Kids, daddy has to go save your long-lost grandpa, so I'll call an ambulance to take you to the hospital to treat your suffocations." Edward said as he takes out his cell phone to call an ambulance to take the kids to the hospital to treat suffocations. Hello. Is this the Central City Hospital? My children were kidnapped and put into a box and are suffocating! Please get over here right away!" Edward finished the phone call as he puts his cell phone back in his left pocket, then dashes to save his father, with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie waiting in their mother's stolen Campervan's back passenger seats, waving goodbye to their father as they wait for the ambulance to come.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – July 27, 1999 6:17 AM

Elsewhere in the Resembool Swamps, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and twenty-four L-Bots mockingly chain an unconscious Van up to a tree, with Edward watching unnoticed from behind a tree. "Take care of him, She-Lightning." The Lightning said as she slaps Van across the face, but still didn't wake up. Angered by The She-Lightning's senseless assault on his father, Edward tries to go save Van by himself, but Roy stopped him by respectfully grabbing his left shoulder to put him behind a bush along with Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria to discuss a diversion. "We need a plan." Roy whispered. "I have an idea, Alphonse, you be a decoy!" Winry whispered. "Me be the decoy!?" Alphonse asked in outrage and disbelief. "It's your brilliant idea you be the decoy!" Alphonse said as Winry pushes Alphonse to be a decoy while she, Roy, Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria run deep into the bushes to attack The Lightning and his allies once Alphonse has diverted. This gave Edward the opportunity to save Van without getting caught. "Get him some swamp water!" The She-Lightning ordered as an L-Bot heads to the river to get Van some swamp water to drink. "Excuse me, guys." Alphonse called as he comes out from the bushes and nervously waves his right hand while the screen zooms in on The Lightning and his allies, who turned their heads on Alphonse. "Sure is dangerous for me to be out here all alone. Hope no one kills me." Alphonse finished. "It's Alphonse Elric! Get Him! **GRAGH!"** The Lightning yelled as he points at Alphonse, with The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their twenty-four L-Bots chase the youngest Elric brother as well, to which the latter runs away from them, meaning the diversion is working. "Man, I hate being the decoy!" Alphonse complained as The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their twenty-four L-Bots continue to chase Alphonse, not knowing that Edward is making his way towards his father. "Come back here!" The She-Lightning yelled as she, The Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their twenty-four L-Bots stop chasing Alphonse once they found out it was a diversion, with Winry, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria standing right in front of them while next to Alphonse. "Your foolish little games are no threat to us!" The Lightning shouted. "We'll see about that." Alphonse replied as he begins to do his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. After Alphonse's transformation, Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. After Trisha's transformation, Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. **"ATTACK!"** The Lightning commanded loudly as his twenty-four L-Bots fight a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria, with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley observing the fight. "Not me, bolt brain!" The She-Lightning yelled as she slaps aside an L-Bot that mistakenly hit her.

By keeping The Lightning and his allies busy, Edward makes it to the tree where his father is being held. Once Edward got there, he activates his blade arm and cuts the chains holding Van in half as Edward tosses the chains aside before deactivating his blade arm, to which he did. "Dad! Dad!" Edward shouted as he shakes Van, causing the latter to finally wake up. "Edward?" Van asked. "Yeah, it's me!" Edward replied with a smile as he hugs his father. "Look how big you've gotten." Van complimented. "Kinda obvious don't you think?" Edward asked back playfully. "But why did you leave me, Alphonse and mom for so many years?" Edward asked in confusion. "Edward, there's not time for that now. We have to the Fire Crystal before The Lightning does." Van replied. "The Fire Crystal?" Edward asked with more confusion. "It was created by the Seven Legendary Alchemists along with the crystals of water, air, earth, light, dark and aether. There's a cave up ahead where the crystal has been shut inside for centuries. If The Lightning gets all seven crystals, he'll use them to free Lightnisaur from his confinement without sacrificing four humans of pureness and heart, which will be the end of all existence." Van finished. "He won't get." Edward replied. "Let's go." Edward said as he and his father head to the Fire Crystal Cave Entrance to find the Fire Crystal and get it before The Lightning can.

Back at a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria's fight with The Lightning's twenty-four L-Bots, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are still observing the fight between a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria and his twenty-four L-Bots, to which half of all the twenty-four L-Bots were destroyed primarily by Roy, a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse. "Our plan is working perfectly." The She-Lightning said while putting her left elbow on her husband's right shoulder. "Shall we go and get the Fire Crystal?" The She-Lightning asked as she looks at The Lightning. "Of course!" The Lightning replied.

The Fire Crystal Cave Entrance, Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:30 AM/ The Fire Crystal Cave, Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:30 AM

At the Fire Crystal Cave's entrance, Edward and Van make it to the entrance so Edward can unlock it. "You've gotta get inside." Van said as the screen only shows the cave's entrance afterwards. Edward then approaches the entrance, only to turn back and look at his father, who nodded, which meant that Edward must unlock the entrance. Edward turns his sights back on the cave's entrance, and when he touches it with his right hand, the ground briefly shakes as the entrance glows red and dissolves afterwards. With the entrance opened, Edward crawls into it and begins his search for the Fire Crystal. Once inside the cave, he comes across a cage holding a rectangular treasure chest. But when Edward saw about to go in the cage, he realizes it was locked with chains, to which he activates his blade arm and cuts it in half and tosses them aside. Without locks or chains, Edward enters the cage to open the treasure chest, only to find out it was locked as well. Edward uses his blade arm again to cut the treasure chest's lock in half while tossing it inside. And when Edward opened the chest, he finds a silver box that contains the Fire Crystal, picks it up with a smile and tries to exit the cave with it, but a giant sea urchin thorn stabs him in the upper back as he falls to the floor face first in severe pain. When Edward turned around, he saw that his own father had stabbed him. "Dad…" Edward said weakingly. "That's right, son." Van replied. "What are you doing?" Edward asked weakingly as Van ignored his question, picks up the box and exits the cave. "Dad…" Edward said weakingly as he moans in pain.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:35 AM

Back at a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria's fight with The Lightning's twenty-four L-Bots, our heroes, except for Edward, finally managed to defeat all the remaining twelve L-Bots. "Lord Lightning!" Van called out as only the back of his lower legs are seen. "Huh?" a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria asked along with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley as they all turn their heads to Van. **"THE FIRE CRYSTAL IS OURS AT LAST!"** Van exclaimed as he holds the silver box in the air with his left hand. "Dad!" Alphonse cried. "Excellent! Our plan is a success!" The Lightning replied as he looks at Van with a positive smile from his Xenomorph mouth. "What do you think of your dad now, Alphonse?" The Lightning asked mockingly as he looks at the people, except for Edward, that Van had betrayed while the latter stares evilly at a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria after lowering the silver box. "Jean, am I seeing things!?" Roy asked in outrage. "I can't believe it!" Riza yelled. "Yeah, **WELL I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"** A transformed Alphonse cried with tears in his eyes as he leaps over The Lightning with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to try and prove that the Van they know is real as the latter looks up at Alphonse leaping over him. "Dad you wouldn't **NEVER** betray us!" A transformed Alphonse said as he holds Van. "That's right, Alphonse wouldn't, **BUT I WOULD!"** Van roared with a crooked growling voice as he kicks a transformed Alphonse in the chest, causing the latter crash onto a tree behind the others while wailing in pain. "Alphonse!" Roy said as he, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria come to his aid by lifting him up. **"HHAHAHHAHHA!"** Van laughed as he turns out to be the sea urchin-like metamorphic demon named Impostrox by dissolving out of his Van Hohenheim form! He looks like Harisenbon from One Piece! "What have you done with Edward!?" Alphonse asked loudly as he points at Impostrox while the screen zooms in on him. "That fool practically served these to me on a silver platter!" Impostrox answered mockingly as The Lightning comes next him. "Give me the Fire Crystal!" The Lightning ordered as he put his hand out so Impostrox can hand him the silver box containing the Fire Crystal. "With pleasure, Lord Lightning!" Impostrox replied as he nods and begins to hand The Lightning the silver box with his left hand, but a mildly injured Edward, who already took the demon's giant sea urchin thorn off his upper back, leaps towards the demon with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and snatches the box right off Impostrox's left hand, then Edward lands on his feet on the ground, with the box in his hands. **"GIVE IT TO ME!"**

The Lightning screamed as he points at Edward. "Love to, but can't!" Edward replied mockingly as he holds the box with his right arm on the right side of his body. "Fine! Then I'll just take it!" Impostrox yelled as he swiftly grabs the silver box from Edward with his left hand, then kicks him in the stomach as the latter falls to ground in pain. "Give it up, pipsqueak! You're no match for me!" Impostrox taunted. "Don't be so sure!" Edward replied as he tries to get up, but falls again. "Look at you! You're a pathetic weakling like your father!" Impostrox mocked as this alone made Edward get up completely. "Well obviously, you didn't know my father, Impostrox!" Edward said as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time, then charges at Impostrox, with the latter ready for him. When Edward swung his sword at Impostrox, he only hit his left hand to knock the box of off it, then swiftly takes it back with his right hand. But from out of nowhere, Agent Bishop dashes into the battlefield and cuts Edward's left hand with his left mutated blade arm, causing the latter to scream in pain as his left hand oozes blood. "Oh, look what I found, the Fire Crystal! It's ours now you pathetic bastards!" Agent Bishop shouted as he picks up the blood-covered box with his right hand while deactivating his mutated blade arm. "I wouldn't get too attached!" Roy said as a transformed Trisha then pulls out her Alchemy Sword to prepare her Alchemy Slash. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Impostrox in half vertically. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Impostrox in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. " **MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Impostrox then almost cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while making a sad face and choking in pain before landing on his feet, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. Mega Edward then Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Impostrox. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"**

Edward shouted as he blasts Impostrox with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he screams in pain. "Lord Lightning, I have the Fire Crystal! You'd better get back to The Lightning Wing! It's time I show Edward my true power! Then I'll catch up with you!" Agent Bishop yelled as The Lightning nodded with a grin from his Xenomorph while he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Dr. Lagart, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then activates his earpiece telepathically to contact the L-Bot Commander to send two Cargo Lightning Winglets and four Fighter Lightning Winglets. "L-Bot Commander, I need you to send two Cargo Lightning Winglets and four Fighter Lightning Winglets before Edward and his allies get a hold of the Fire Crystal again!" Agent Bishop ordered loudly as he ends his talk with the L-Bot Commander then deactivates his earpiece telepathically and the two Cargo Lightning Winglets and four Fighter Lightning Winglets arrive in the blink of an eye as they land on the ground. Even though his left hand was oozing blood, Edward prepared to reenter the battlefield. Agent Bishop then tossed the box to one of the three the L-Bots in the first Cargo Lightning Winglet to keep it in a silver briefcase and store it in a human-sized, black cargo container with The Lightning's insignia on it behind him, to which he did and open it once they return to The Lightning Wing as the two Fighter Lightning Winglets take off first. Once the crystal was safe and secure, Agent Bishop, with his eyes glowing red while grinning evilly, transforms into the gargoyle/shadow-like demon known as Super Agent Bishop with black wings, razor-sharp claws, razor-sharp elbows and a shadowy robe covering his bat-like legs that tears off all of his clothes, showing The Lightning insignia on his chest, neck tentacles, horns on his head, the top of his red eyes, and on his nose, which caused his sunglasses to shatter off his face as he roars while showing his razor-sharp teeth, as well as his hair disappearing. Once Agent Bishop transformed into Super Agent Bishop, Edward charges at him while Super Agent Bishop activates a more powerful version of his left mutated blade arm. As Edward tried to slash Super Agent Bishop while roaring, the latter blocked it with his enhanced left mutated blade arm while roaring, causing a sword clash. But Edward managed to break the clash by getting Super Agent Bishop's enhanced left mutated blade arm of his arm blade as he swiftly backs away while grunting. But when Edward charged at Super Agent Bishop again while roaring again, the latter blocked it again with his enhanced left mutated blade arm while roaring again. "How fabulous!" Super Agent Bishop said as his reflection is seen on Edward's blade arm until he kicks Edward in the chest with his left foot, leaving a dent on the latter's armor where he was kicked as he grunts in pain while falling to the ground back first.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:41 AM

Back at the two Cargo Lightning Winglets, the first one leaves the ground and prepares to take off.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:42 AM

Back at Edward's fight with Super Agent Bishop, Edward leaps in the air at Super Agent Bishop with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects while roaring and tries to slash Super Agent Bishop a third time, but rather than blocking it, the latter grabs both of Edward's arm, turns him around and snaps them, mainly his automail arm as he screams in pain while the first Cargo Lightning Winglet holding the Fire Crystal finally takes off, with Super Agent Bishop laughing evilly at his assault on Edward.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:43 AM

Back at the second Cargo Lightning Winglet, it prepares to take off, but Roy runs over to it, and when the ship left the ground and touched the skies, Roy makes a super leap with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and holds onto the right wing of the ship unnoticed after super leaping. Roy then grunts in stress as he slowly climbs over the ship's right wing. Inside the second Cargo Lightning Winglet, the L-Bot in the middle guarding it with his L-Bot Blaster, then he notices grunting coming from the ship's right wing, and went to investigate while still holding his blaster. And when he found what was making that heavy grunting, it was Roy Mustang! The L-Bot tried to blast him with his blaster, but Roy punted the L-Bots head off with his left foot as the robot foot soldier's severed head and blaster fall to the ground while the L-Bot himself falls to the floor of the ship back first! The moment Roy flip jumped into the ship, the two L-Bots piloting it gasp in fear. "Follow that Lightning Winglet!" Roy shouted as he prepares to his use fire bullets from his right finger like a gun if the two L-Bots didn't comply, but then Roy saw that one of the two Fighter Lightning Winglets had turned around to kill him with their laser missiles. Once the two Fighter Lightning Winglets blew up the second Cargo Lightning Winglet with their laser missiles as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, all three L-Bots were blown to mechanical pieces, but Roy survived by jumping out the ship went it exploded, and after he did that, Roy falls and rolls onto the ground while grunting in mild pain, causing his right cheek to bleed. "Damn…" Roy moaned as he angrily watches the two Fighter Lightning Wing's turn around and head back to The Lightning Wing along with the Cargo Lightning Winglet containing the Fire Crystal, with the smoke and fire from the destroyed Cargo Lightning Winglet blazing into the skies.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:44 AM

Back at Edward's fight with Super Agent Bishop, Edward is still held from the back and arms by Super Agent Bishop, then the latter impales Edward in the lower back with his enhanced left mutated blade arm, causing the Fullmetal Alchemist to scream in pain as Super Agent Bishop lets him go as he gently falls to the ground face first, leaving a puddle of blood where he was impaled, all while a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean, Maria and an injured Roy on the ground watch in horror and sadness at Edward getting owned. **"EDWARD!"** a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean, Maria and an injured Roy on the ground screamed, with the screen zooming in on them. "You're lucky your father isn't here, to see your defeat!"

Super Agent Bishop mocked. "Wrong again, Bishop!" Edward replied loudly as he picks himself up from the puddle of his lower back's blood, but is covered in it. "I'm not defeated! If there's one thing my father taught me, is to never give up!" Edward exclaimed as he roars while charging at Super Agent Bishop to slash him with his blade blaster, with the latter charging at Edward while roaring to slash Edward with his enhanced left mutated blade arm, and when they slash pass each other, Edward falls to the ground face first as a slash from Super Agent Bishop's enhanced left mutated blade arm hit his upper chest, leaving a long cut on his upper chest arm. As for Super Agent Bishop, Edward slashed him on the lower right arm with his blade blaster, leaving only a paper cut-sized scratch that causes a very small portion of Super Agent Bishop's lower right arm to turn pale dark brown and crystalize Blood+ style. Not wanting to risk losing his immortality, Super Agent Bishop lightning teleported back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to get treatment from Dr. Lagart for his minorly crystalized arm, grunting in pain while doing so.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – June 27, 1999 6:45 AM

With his fake Van Hohenheim plan ruined and his plan to steal the Fire Crystal a success, an enraged Lightning, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, prepares to resurrect Impostrox using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! You're about to face a blazing mad sea urchin! Olim destructa metamorphic daemon tua egestas ligula stolidae occideret! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Impostrox's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 6:46 AM

After the chant, Impostrox evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Impostrox! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!** " A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. Afterwards, an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Impostrox with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Impostrox as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Impostrox in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Super Impostrox while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain. Miraculously, despite his severe injuries, Edward managed to get up to help Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria use the United Blade Blaster Attack. Edward then once again had Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Super Impostrox. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Impostrox with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he roars in pain. After Super Impostrox's death, Edward passes out from his injuries and putting so much energy into the fight for the Fire Crystal, which they lost. "Edward." Winry said as she picks up a passed out Edward from the ground to take him and Roy to the hospital along with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who were already at the hospital.

The Lightning Wing Medical Lab, The Lightning Wing - June 27, 1999 7:04 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Medical Lab, where Agent Bishop, with his clothes and sunglasses back on but he removed his black business coat and pulled the right sleeve of his white business suit so Dr. Lagart can treat it, with Agent Bishop's arm on a table. "I'm sorry Agent Bishop, but in order to treat this crystallization that threatens your immortality, your lower right arm must be amputated replaced with an organic prosthetic arm made from dragon scales, there is no other way to treat this, I'm sorry." Dr. Lagart said as Agent Bishop grinded his teeth while cluching his left fist, angered that Edward's attack cost him his lower right arm. "Alright, let the amputation begin." Dr. Lagart said as he takes Agent Bishop the operating room to amputate his crystalized lower right arm. Agent Bishop had to wear a blue hospital patient shirt and take off his sunglasses, as well as staying awake during the whole procedure. Dr. Lagart, wearing a white protective suit that has the Lightning insignia on its chest, starts the procedure by getting a laser chainsaw and painfully cuts off Agent Bishop's entire lower right arm from flesh to bone, including his hand as Agent Bishop screams in intense pain while blood from his lower right arm spews out and covers him and Dr. Lagart's protective suit with his blood. Once the amputation was over, Dr. Lagart, who took off his blood covered protective suit, gets Agent Bishop's prosthetic dragon scale arm, which looks like Karl-Fei Ong's prosthetic arm, and attaches it to the latter, working just as good as his old right arm, but still wants revenge on Edward Elric for causing him this pain. "Edward, in Satan's name I swear, that you'll pay for destroying my arm! And the next time I see you, I'll rip your fucking dick off!" Agent Bishop swore angrily as he then screams in anger and vengeance as the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing flying to the right with the screen zooming out of it.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 9:48 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the kitchen, a partially recovered Edward, in a wheelchair, in his pants but shirtless, wearing a forehead bandage around his head gauze bandages all around the wounds on his chest and left hand, is watching Winry bake cookies for him as a reward for fighting for his father during their big fight with Agent Bishop and Impostrox from the kitchen table, with a fully recovered Maes and Trisha Jr. helping her bake the cookies while a fully recovered Rosie sits on her high chair and giggles. "Edward, my hero, your cookies are ready!" Winry said as she puts the cookies in Edward's plate, then takes it to the kitchen table to Edward, to which she did, giving him a glass of milk with his cookies. "Thanks, Winry." Edward said as he eats his cookies with his milk talking with his mouth full as Winry gave her husband a playful angry smile. Right after Edward ate the cookies and milk, he heads to the living room to look out the window, wondering where his real father is. Winry then came to the living room herself to see what's going on. "Thinking about your dad?" Winry asked as she sits next to Edward on the living room couch. "Yeah. I sure miss him." Edward answered. "I know, we all do. He would be so proud to you see the way you fought for him today! And so am I." Winry finished with a smile. "Thanks." Edward replied as Winry giggled. "You know what, I think you should bake more cookies, but for the whole family!" Edward said as Winry goes to the kitchen to bake cookies for the whole family while laughing as Edward laughs as he watches his wife preparing to bake the cookies.


End file.
